The Day the Angel Cried
by shourin
Summary: Gwendal had been watching Gunter for a long time. Unintentionally. GwendalGunter


Title: **The day the angel cried**

Author: Shourin  
Chapter: Oneshots  
Status: Complete  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Gwendal had been watching Gunter for a long time. Unintentionally.

Warnings: Grammatical errors. Bunch of them. As well as original characters and made up locations. First KKM fic. Expect imperfections.

* * *

He really is a natural attention grabber. One step within the boundary of any enclosure and he'll get the whole population eyes set on him. During his freshmen year, he rose to be the Primadona of the academy by simply exist in the registration hall on the first day, and by the second day, they claimed that he's a god.

Certainly, he has the striking beauty that can rival any lady that dare claimed they're pretty. He has this bizarre platinum almost purplish color as his hairs, long lashes framed the sparkling amethyst of his eyes, and skin so smooth and pale as if his blood has the color of milk. Nothing of his features is out of place; pretty face, silky hairs, slender body, long legs and his graceful movement. In short, he's the male epitome of Venus, the goddess of beauty and love, as hailed by the rest of the academy. Not including me, of course.

Being the heir of the Christ's aristocratic hierarchy, he sure got every reason to be in the same academy as me. After all, this is the academy of the elite. Those who admitted here are the one who will hold status in the kingdom. To be famous in this academy deemed you as the elite among the elites and Von Christ easily won the ballot with just one bat of his eyelashes. When the revelation dawned on me, I thought that the world is not fair.

But the truth is; the world is downright cruel.

He's not just an ordinary beauty with an empty head. He actually got brains in them! He excelled in every academic subject there is, including magic and swordsmanship, and at several point, surpassed even the instructor. By the second year, the whole academy (excluding me!) was groveling at his feet, their legendary genius from heaven.

Unexpectedly, he's not arrogant. He's humble; too modest you'd expect him to be an air headed on the first glance, well, minus the beauty extraordinaire visage. He never downgrades other people no matter how stupid or ugly they are and enjoy bouncing here and there caring nothing of the world.

He was perfect.

And that pissed me off.

How can a perfect man like him exist? It's like the whole world has turn askew at one point, nourishing all the goodness in one being, and he sure seems to be the lucky one, out of the zillion creatures.

Yep, one lucky guy, he is.

-000000-

After he graduated from the academy, mother had taken a liking at him, correction; adored him to the extent of me having nightmares of him being my new stepfather, and to my relief, she only offered him the job of private tutor to my younger brother, Conrad. In terms of career, he took no time climbing higher and higher, nearly at the same level as mine. Emphasize "nearly". However, instability had emerged in the country, and preparing for the war, he was assimilated into the army.

In the midst of the training camp in Spitzwerg, spring of romance blossomed…

Yep, out of all the places, it's the training camp.

It started with a tiny whisper of "I love you" after dinner on the 27th day of July and before the clocks ticks midnight, the rumors had spread and the whole training camp knew, albeit the uproar and drama, that their goddess persona, Gunter von Christ's heart had been claimed…

by none other than Celeriac Von Larkspur (1).

Celeriac Von Larkspur was a very plain four-eyed guy. His looks were plain. He had a plain brown hair with plain sets of brown eyes, plain glasses, and plain nose with plain average build. His skills of swords and magic were so-so, and he didn't stand out at all. He was so plain, that if he leans against a wall beside a tomato, people will actually notice the tomato rather than him, since he seems to blend in with the wall. Although the region of Larkspur is very prosperous with their advancement of bioengineering technology and baby larvae (2) (a unique larvae used to impregnate males and cloning mazoku) breeding industry, it is not even worth mentioning since he's the 39th great grandchildren of Lord Larkspur. The bottom line is; he's a nobody.

And Gunter Von Christ loves him, out of all the mazoku in this kingdom. How in the world did he noticed that guy let alone fell in love with him, I had no idea.

On the strike of 12 on the early 28th day of July, Celeriac Von Larkspur was the most famous and happiest plain guy alive.

-000000-

Days after that fated -cough- union, the training camp was filled with nauseating fluffiness of amorous atmosphere between the two loving couple. Despite the broken hearts of majority of the army trainee (excluding me!) in that training camp, a new fetish had begun – discovering the faces of Gunter Von Christ in love.

When they said that being in love makes women prettier, I never expect it would really works on men, and Gunter Von Christ, the genius deity personification waste no time proving that the peculiar theory is true. Day by day, the community of the training camp will see Gunter Von Christ skipping cheerfully to greet his lover during break time flashing his most beautiful smile ever, as radiant as the sun and the crowd (excluding me!) will go "Aaahhh…" like a sick yaoi fangirl.

Bunch of idiots, they were.

3 moons later, the war broke. Both Gunter Von Christ and I had been assigned to lead our own troops and lead Shin Makoku to victory. By orders, Celeriac Von Larkspur had been located under my command, and so the two lovebirds had been separated by fate. Still, it didn't stop them from loving each other, and being the witness of all, all I can do was stop myself from vomiting in front of others.

-000000-

After a huge battle in Clementine (3), near the border of Larkspur, my troops and I returned back to the campsite, victorious and weary. We were greeted and congratulated by bunch of soldiers including a beaming Gunter Von Christ upon our arrival, expecting the return of his beloved, only to find a broken sword in his stead. The brightness of his eyes faltered though his smile masked it all and said "it's a battle, and my love had fought well…"

But the truth remains silent. The weak will perish and Celeriac Von Larkspur wasn't strong enough to return to his love.

-000000-

That night I noticed a silhouette of a guy slipping out from the camp area. Suspecting a spy or traitor, I followed him until the battlefield of Clementine. In the midst of the sea of dead bodies, there stood Gunter Von Christ with an oil lamp, desperately trying to find the corpse of his dead young lover.

He trips and falls over the carcass, flashing every single one of them with the oil lamp, in hope to find his beloved body. Dirt and blood marred his shirts and trousers, his boots and cloak, his hand, his hair and tears streak face. Despite the rotten smell and filthiness, he strives to find his love, crouching here and there, like searching a precious gem burrowed in the mud.

When he finally managed to find Celeriac Von Larkspur under the pile of cadavers, his lover's face was beyond recognition, smashed by the horses' hooves and battle's boots. His hand was torn from his body, his intestines spurted out from a huge gash on his belly and his legs crushed and twisted in four different parts. Nevertheless, Gunter Von Christ gathered the remains of his once lover, and embraced him in his arms, kissed the unrecognizable visage, and all the while, whispering sweet nothings, crying and weeping for his lover's lost.

He then carried his lover's carcass under a dying tree and dug the earth with his bare hands. He cried so hard, that even from a distance I could still heard him clearly. It was so heart wrenching that I barely noticed the tears trailing down my cheeks. Then the sky showered us with its tears, empathize with his sadness and misery, merging with the tears that I shed. After a while, he finally finished with burying his deceased lover. His bloodied hands intermingle with dirt and mud. His tears had run dry, as he sat silently in front of Celeriac Von Larkspur's grave, melancholic, staring at nothing.

This was the first time I saw a broken Gunter Von Christ.

His flaw.

His weakness.

I even discovered that his blood is the same as mine; red, not milk color like I imagined before. I didn't feel any satisfaction nor sense of accomplishment, like I always thought I would be. Instead, my heart felt constricting as if it has been squeezed by an invisible hand. It hurts and I was angry because it hurts.

Gunter Von Christ is no God. He's just an ordinary Mazoku.

It's weird, because in my eyes, I saw a loving angel.

And on the day the angel cried, was the day I fell in love.

**End**

A/N: I haven't seen the full eps. Of Kyou kara Maoh. My experiences are based on the first 8 eps of the anime, first 3 chapter of the manga and various fanfics concerning this anime. However, there're not enough fanfics of my favourite pairing so I guess I should step forward to contribute something. Therefore, I am sorry if there're any inconsistent with the original storyline.

(1) – Yes, it's "Celeriac" as in Celery and "Larkspur" is a type of flower, I think.

(2) – this idea was originated from a yaoi manga "Sex Pistol". In that manga, there's a larvae that can be used to make the males pregnant. But it's not for cloning. I just made that up, and besides, this little info might be useful for my future fic. Hahahahaha…. (Evil laughs)

(3) - "Oh my darlin'… oh my darlin'… oh my darlin' Clementine… she was lost and gone forever… oh my darlin' Clementine…" gee… weird nursery song that is… it's so tragic but sounds so merry… thus, the reason why I chose this name as the battlefield.


End file.
